FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a modulating method, a demodulating method, a modulating apparatus, and a demodulating apparatus, and more particularly to a modulating method and a modulating apparatus for modulating data so that it is suitable for data transmission, or recording onto a recording medium, and a demodulating method and a demodulating apparatus for demodulating a modulation code obtained by modulation to reproduce data.